


Knight to E8

by eightbots



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragon Slayers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Knights - Freeform, Loyalty, Queens, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightbots/pseuds/eightbots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Trisha, loyal knight and professional dragon slayer, has just returned from her latest mission when she hears some worrying rumours about the Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight to E8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zerrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/gifts).



> there were actually I think four requests for a Queen/Knight work? but I liked yours best! I hope you enjoy what I came up with.

Fee was minding her own business, slowly sipping on her beer in the corner of the tavern, when a commotion started. By itself! Fee was usually the one starting the commotions, so she was intrigued. Something had made the people outside in the streets start cheering. In the small, gods-forsaken city state of Fortuna, there were very few reasons to celebrate. Fee was faced with a dilemma: should she abandon her beer to go look, or finish it and risk missing out?

Fortunately, she didn't have to put up with the question for too long. The door of the Two-Headed Boar swung open, and the cause of the cheers walked in.

It took a second for Fee to recognize her. On first impression, she was a knight - big sword, shiny (if singed) armour and all that.  That explained the cheering - Queen Tannis's knights were seen as heroes in Fortuna. They were known as fiercely loyal, ready to lay down their lives at her command.

They led the charge during the war for Fortuna's independence, when Tannis was nothing but a revolutionary leader. Now she was Queen, and her knights were single-handedly slaying the dragons that were threatening to burn what meagre life the people of Fortuna had managed to carve out for themselves.

Fee had fought in the war as a mercenary, years before, and as it happened, the woman who was now looking around the Two-Headed Boar had fought by her side. But not as a knight.

"Trisha!" Fee called, and the knight, who'd just finished shaking ash out of her short black hair, turned towards her. Her surprised expression quickly melted away into a smile, and she crossed the room to her table.

"Wow, how's it feel to clang so much when you walk?" Fee asked. "No wonder you attracted a crowd. C'mon, sit down."

"Long time no see, Fee," Trisha said, pulling up a chair. Her voice was pleasant and slightly hoarse, just like Fee remembered.

"Yeah it's been what, six years? No offense but I'd never have pegged you as a knight," Fee laughed.

Trisha smiled kindly. "I stayed with the Queen's army after the war, chasing off stragglers, putting things in order. Eventually she noticed me and offered me a knighthood," she explained.

Fee whistled. "She did that personally, did she? You must have done something to impress her. Basically a dream come true for you, if I remember right."

Trisha smiled again, but waved over one of the servers instead of saying anything. "Beer," she told him, and he hurried off. He returned less than a minute later, with a full tankard.

"Being a knight has its perks I see," Fee said, shooting the man a snide glance. "It took him fifteen minutes to bring me mine, and it was barely three quarters full."

That coaxed a laugh out of Trisha. "I can order you another one, if you want," she offered.

"Nah, thanks. My wife'll be home soon so I gotta get back." Fee gave Trisha a big grin. "She's pregnant, you know that? Imagine me, having kids. Who'd have thought." She shook her head.

"I never had you pegged for a parent," Trisha teased. "No offense."

The ex-mercenary laughed. She took a sip of her beer. "Yeah, me neither. I guess we've both changed."

They spent the next few minutes mostly in companionable silence, only breaking it to exchange the occasional story about something or someone from the war.

"So," Fee said with finality. "I really have to run, but you gotta tell me something first."

"What is it?"

"Something only you would know." Fee leaned in conspiratorially, and Trisha followed suit. "Is it true... that the Queen is sleeping with one of her knights?"

Trisha's face went blank, and she sank back in her chair. Fee kept looking at her curiously, but instead of replying she only picked up her tankard and drank.

"Okay, you don't wanna say," Fee said after a few tense seconds, and sat back as well. "So either it's true and you don't wanna be the one to tell, which I get, or it isn't and you're offended I asked." She gave Trisha an appraisive glance. Her next smile had a slightly nervous edge to it, knowing she'd offended either way.

"Let's go with the second one, yeah?" she said, and drained the rest of her beer. "But I really gotta go. Let's catch up again sometime! You can tell me what fighting a dragon's like, and what on the gods' good Earth has to possess someone to do it willingly."

Trisha nodded, but didn't look after Fee when she got up and went through the door. She stared at her beer for a few minutes, as if she was considering something. Then she got up as well, paid, and left it untouched.

***

The city-state of Fortuna was named after its only city, a very old, very large trade hub that had arisen around an old fortress.

The fortress itself was still there, but it was now the centre of a larger palace, and had been the victim of dozens of renovations over the centuries. It was almost impossible to tell where it ended and the newer parts began until you were actually inside.

As Trisha made her way through the hallways, the marble and arches soon gave way to granite and massive wooden beams. She liked the older parts of the palace better, so she'd insisted on having a room there instead of being put in one of the newer wings. It had a certain charm, she thought, and the fireplaces were much bigger. Although frankly, anything to do with court made her anxious at best. But all the knights lived at the castle, and so did the Queen, so Trisha stayed.

Her metallic footsteps echoed all around her, until she finally stopped in front of the throne room. The carved double doors leading to it were closed, and a guard stood on either side.

"Court is in session," one of them informed her. "If you seek an audience you will have to wait for Her Majesty's convenience." They knew each other, of course. His name was Barry, and they ate lunch together sometimes. But this was protocol, and she had to announce herself.

"My name is Sir Trisha. I've returned from my assignment at Frozen Lake and I was instructed to give Her Majesty my report as soon as I've returned."

The guard nodded, and pushed his side of the door open, while his counterpart opened the other. Trisha waited at the doorstep while one of them stepped into the room and announced her. Once she was ready, she strode forward.

The throne room was massive. The granite walls were decorated with paintings and tapestries, and lined with half a dozen lit fireplaces on each side. Trisha walked on a decorative rug that ran between lines of long tables and benches, until she reached a dais at the end of the room. She kneeled, right fist over her heart, left hand on the pommel of her sword, head bowed.

The dais had two levels. On the first was a table, around which sat the Queen's advisors. On the second sat the throne itself. Though it inlaid with velvet cushions for comfort, it was  made of the same oak as the support beams, and fit the room perfectly. Just as the woman sitting on it fit the throne.

Her russet face was framed by a cascade of curls, which were weighed down by a simple gold tiara. She wore a white dress that stood out in stark contrast with her advisors, who were all wearing black or blue.

"Sir Trisha," Queen Tannis greeted with a smile. "I'm glad to see you've returned unharmed, though your armour may require some cleaning. You have something to report?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Trisha replied, still on one knee. "The dragon threatening the village at Frozen Lake has been slain. Much of the farmland was damaged and some of the garrison was lost in the fight, but the villagers were all escorted to safety before the dragon reached them. Its body is being brought to the capital."

"Very good. Once again, you prove yourself the best and most loyal of my knights," the Queen said, a hint of pride in her voice. A murmur of assent arose from the councillors’ table. Trisha had an almost impeccable track record.

"Please leave us," the Queen told her advisors. "We will continue this meeting tomorrow."

Trisha didn't move at the scraping of chairs against stone, but she listened to the rustling of paper and shuffling of feet as they picked up their things and filed out through the back door. When it clicked shut she looked up.

Queen Tannis was standing in front of her, still smiling. At the sight, a smile tugged at Trisha's lips too.

"You can stand up now," the Queen said patiently, having told her many times not to stand on ceremony in private, but used to Trisha doing it anyway.

The knight stood up gingerly, her heavy armour not practical for kneeling. Tannis put her hands on her arms to steady her and studied her face carefully. " _Are_ you alright?"

Trisha nodded, drinking in Tannis's comforting presence. She'd ridden to Frozen Lake for two days, risked her life in a fight against one of the biggest dragons she'd ever faced, and ridden right back. In all that time she'd only had about a night's sleep, and her visit to the tavern had ended up being more stressful than any of it. But just by being near her, she already felt better.

"Oh no, you're exhausted," Tannis said.  She _looked_ exhausted, the black bags under her eyes standing out against her pale skin.  Trisha realized she'd subconsciously leaned into her, and pulled away.

If the Queen noticed, she didn't react. "Go to your room," she said instead, "and take that armour off. I'll have someone bring you some food."

Trisha nodded again. Tannis leaned in for a kiss, but stopped when the knight only stood stock still, not meeting her eyes. Worry crossed Tannis's features, and she let go of her arms. Trisha stepped back, gave a polite bow, and left the throneroom.

**

Trisha set the pieces of her armour down by her bed. First the gloves, then the arm- and legguards, and finally her sun-emblazoned chestplate. By the time she was pulling off the second boot ten minutes had passed.

A knock came on the door. "Enter," she called, expecting a servant.

Instead, it was the Queen, without her tiara, carrying a covered tray. She closed the door quietly behind her and looked around.

"You know, whenever I'm here I can't help but think I pay you more than enough for some decorations," she said.

The room was pretty sparse, Trisha had to admit. Besides the bed, a table, some chairs and a few wardrobes, necessary for any room, all it really had was a couple of bookcases, a weaponstand, and a painting of an idyllic town next to the sea, with ships coming either in or out of the port - her home town.

"It's just too big," she murmured, and winced when the boot slipped from between her fingers and clanged loudly against the ground.

"It's the smallest room they built," Tannis laughed, crossing to the table and setting the tray on it. "Complain to the original architects. There's a much bigger variety of rooms in the newer wings."

"That's fine," replied Trisha. "I don't mind it."

Tannis's face sank. She'd always had a knack for reading people. She knew what made them tick, how to inspire them. It was one of the reasons she was made Queen.

That wasn't to say she never made mistakes. But the person she was most attuned to, the person she could always read, was Trisha. And right now, something was seriously upsetting her. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to the knight.

"What's wrong, Trish?"

"Nothing," she replied, digging her fingers into the fabric of her pants.

"There's something. I can tell." She was worried, but didn't try to reach out, remembering how her lover had shied away before. Instead, she tried to talk with the most reassuring tone she could muster.

"Is all this getting to you?" she asked. It wouldn't be the first time a knight would've been affected by what they had to face. Dragons were terrifying, deadly beasts, and they left just as many psychological scars as they did physical ones. Those who fought them had to deal not only with them, but with the death and carnage they left in their wake.

Trisha shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Do you want to stop? No one has to serve forever if -"

"No!" Trisha's voice was full of fervour, and she turned to face Tannis. "No, I still want to be your knight, it's all I ever wanted! Don't make me stop."

"I would never do that," Tannis swore, taking one of Trisha's hands and pulling it from her lap. "Not unless you asked. You know that."

Trisha looked away again and nodded. But she didn't pull her hand away, which Tannis took as a good sign.

"So if it's not that, what is it?" Trisha glanced at her, then looked away. Tannis's expression was serious

"It's just... People are talking."

"Talking? About what?"

"I, uh. I met an old friend on my way back. From the war. She asked me if it was true that you were sleeping with one of your knights."

For a few moments, neither of them spoke. Then the Queen laughed. Trisha sank even further into herself.

"Trish," she said gently. "Are you really worried about that?"

"It could be dangerous," Trisha said, anxious. "For your reputation, I mean. You're the Queen, you can't be sleeping with an ex-mercenary. And what would the other knights say to me if they found out? I knew this was a bad idea, I knew it, I -"

"Trish," repeated the Queen voice firmer but still calm. "We're a small, young city state that only just truly settled from a big ordeal. Dragon attacks aside, nothing _happens_ here. People are bored. Who better to gossip about than the Queen and her heroic knights?" She squeezed Trisha's hand. "If people believed everything they heard, they'd think everyone at court was sleeping with everyone else. It's a normal part of life for people like us. You've got nothing to worry about."

Trisha nodded. She felt better, but she still couldn't quite shake the feeling of anxiety that had settled in her chest.

"But if-" she began, but Tannis stopped her, squeezing her hand again.

"If people find out, then we'll do something about it. I don't think either of us want to keep this a secret forever anyway, do you?" she said.

"No," muttered Trish. "I know. Sorry."

"We'll tell them when the time is right. And if they don't like it, well," Tannis grinned, "I guess we'll just have to get married."

Trisha almost flew off the bed, but the Queen raised a reassuring hand. "Don't worry, it won't come to that. I know you don't want to rule anything. Frankly, you'd be terrible at it. No offense."

"I'm not really a court person," Trisha laughed, her worry finally forgotten. She scooted closer to Tannis, and put her head on her shoulder. The Queen started running a hand through her short hair.

"Or we could elope," she suggested light-heartedly. "I'd have to make sure someone was ready to replace me of course, but it wouldn't take long. We could move to the mountains." Her face scrunched up thoughtfully. "I've always wanted to have cows."

"I don't think cows live in the mountains," laughed Trish.

"You sure?"

"No. I lived next to the sea, remember?"

"We could live by the sea," Tannis said.

"As long as I'm with you, I could live anywhere," Trish said, a hint of her earlier frevor in her voice. Tannis pulled away slightly, and Trisha looked up at her.

"I know. I love you too," she said, and leaned down to kiss her again.

This time Trisha's parted lips met hers.  They melted into one another, pressing closely. Tannis pushed her lover backward so she way lying flat on her back. She kissed her again, hands running across the soot-soiled skin of Trisha's face, while the other woman wound her arms around Tannis's neck.

They kissed like that for a long time, until Tannis pulled away to kiss her cheek, then across her jaw and down her neck.

Trisha's arms suddenly felt a lot heavier on her back and when Tannis looked up she saw that her eyes were closed, and her chest was moving in a slow, steady rhythm. Tannis smiled.

She pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, careful not to wake her. Then she curled up next to her, and fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> E8 is where one of the queens is on the chessboard, it was the best I could do. and I feel like I have to admit that one or two of the others asked for a big focus on loyalty, and while I tried to tone it down it really wormed its way into this thing even though it wasn't what you asked for. I love that trope I have no excuse. I hope you didn't mind!


End file.
